1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing device package and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure sensing device package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A pressure sensor detects the value of gas or liquid pressure undertaken (or contacted) by a pressure sensing device. In the pertinent art, the pressure sensing device is fixed to a pre-mold leadframe and wire bonded to the leadframe, so as to allow signals of the pressure sensing device to be output through the leadframe. Thereafter, a lid is used to cover the pressure sensing device, such that a pressure sensing device package is formed. In an alternative, the pressure sensing device is fixed to the leadframe and wire bonded to the leadframe. Next, a molding compound is utilized for encapsulating the pressure sensing device, wires, and a portion of the leadframe, so as to form the pressure sensing device package.
The conventional pressure sensing device is disposed on the leadframe and electrically connected to leads by wire bonding. Thereby, the conventional pressure sensing device package has a relatively large size, which is detrimental to the miniaturization of the pressure sensing device.